Iron Pony
by ninjapuppydojo
Summary: The adventure continues, Join Rarity, Spike, Sugar Cookie, and more memorable characters as they take down an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Iron Pony

Chapter 1: Rarity

In the middle of the dessert…

A few trucks were driving on the road in the middle of the dessert. In the first truck, three ponies were chatting about how well the 'Demonstration' went, they recently tested a missle known as 'The Jerico', a name from pony culture, in the backseat of the car sat Rarity, also beside her was a stallion in war uniform, two stallions in the front were also wearing uniforms of course one of them was driving, there was silence for quite some time.

"I can speak right?" Rarity questioned.

"Yes, of course you can speak," the pony beside her replied. The stallion beside the driver turned his head around and said," I have been dying to take a picture with you Rarity."

"Im good with that, pull over let these two switch sides with me", she pointed to the two ponies, they switched places eventually, the pony took out a phone, held it in front of him and Rarity. He took the picture,"Thanks, Rarity."

"Yeah don't mention it, I hope it appears on your Facebook."

During the last centery, ponies discovered more about electricity, this allowed the inventions of, Television, computer, and smartphones to be developed within the last one hundred years. There were Internet Browsers with many websites that ponies look and play on. Including Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, and of course 'e-mare', there was such thing as air condition, and entertainment software. Rarity usually does her part to engage in the ways of the internet, she mostly is a mechanic though, building weapons for the Equestrian Government. Rarity was known for drinking a lot, especially during conventions.

"You know, when we head back we should—", Rarity got interrupted when a loud boom, crashed into the cars, there were terrorists nearby, they were in Saddle Arabia, there were ponies there that didn't want anything to do with Equestria Law. They knew how to use explosives, and rifles. The stallions in the truck all got caring guns to defend the car Rarity was in.

"Give me a gun."

"Ms. Rarity keep your head down plea—AHH", the stallion got shot several times all over his body, blood rushing out of him. Rarity looked at her surroundings then ran out of the truck, into the war that was going on. She hid behind a big rock, trying to call for help, when she spot a heavy grenade roll beside her in the sand, she dropped the phone and quickly ran away, unfortunately it exploded sending Rarity flying, she fell on the soft sand, her head feeling hot, her body was shaking, it felt cold, a huge wound, was in her chest, her eyes felt tired, and she gave into consciousness , she closed her eyes, she felt like this was it.

30 Hours Earlier…..

It was nighttime at Manehatten, Rarity was awarded 'Mare of the Year', she couldn't attend because she wasn't there when the pony announced who it was, a stallion came forth onto the stage, he worked with Rarity, his name was Cinnamon Spice, he walked up to the pony who offered the award," Sadly, Ms. Rarity could not be here at the moment to congratulate herself on such a sweet golden award, you know if I was Rarity, I would make lots of chatter about how beautiful I am, and how I make stallions drool because I have a charming name, but I can put what she should say, into two words,'Thank You', goodnight everypony", he sat back down along with Spike the Dragon, he also works with Rarity. Spike is secretly in love with Rarity. Cinnamon decided to go look for her.

"Where are you going Spice?"

"Im gonna find our boss."

Rarity threw the dice across a casino board.

"Yes, that's two 'Sugar Cookie'"

"I told you not to call me that."

"You know you love it when I say your name slowly, anyhoof..OH, hey Cinnamon, what happened?"

"Well, you won 'Mare of the Year', so I had to give out a speech in front of thousands of ponies, you owe me one Rare."

"Im sorry I was too busy."

"A boss can never be too busy, anyhoof, Im going towards my room, so see you tomorrow after your demonstration."

"Okay, see ya Cinnamon…now that he's gone, Im going another round."

Three hours later…

Hundreds of camera ponies were taking pictures of Rarity as she walked towards her car, she was stopped by a news reporter pony.

"Hello my name is Black Ink, from the Equestrian Newspaper, if you don't mind, I wanna ask you some questions before you leave."

"… sure that won't hurt, fire away."

"First question, How does it feel to be 'Mare of the Year'?"

"Amazing, I feel good."

"Next, lots of ponies call you the greatest mare of all time, what would you say to that?"

"I don't think so, years ago, there was a farm pony that changed how wars were made."

" Also a curious one, how do you sleep at night, do you lose any hours of sleep?"

" Im prepared to lose a few with you," Rarity smiled," Come on, I'll follow you to my car Mr. Black Ink."

They both went in the car.

In a mansion near the ocean…

"What about your dragon assistant Spike?", Ink asked.

"It's alright he sleeps upstairs," Rarity ran towards her bedroom.

"Are you sure your ok with this Rarity?"

"Of course this isn't my first time, I've done this, should I shut off the light?"

"Sure Rare, that's fine with me."

9:00a.m

A messy mane and tail were the only things seen in the thick warm blankets and bed sheets, the stallion woke up to realize Rarity left. He got up and walked around the mansion looking for her.

"Rarity, did you leave?"

"She's gone, she left few hours ago, did you…have fun?", a dragon asked eating some toast with some OJ.

"You can say that, she's going to the weapons demonstration isn't she?"

"Yup, so, would you like me to call a taxi for you? It is getting late?"

"Sure, thank you", the stallion walked around for a bit.

"Could I use her shower?"

" I Guess that's alright, just don't take too long in there… and don't use the hot water, I wanna have some for later ok?"

Three vehicles were driving through the dessert, it was the same one where Rarity was in for her weapons demonstration, she going there now.

"Thank you everypony, once you see how accurate this missle is, you'd swear, the terrorists will be cowerds and run back in their caves… BEHOLD… THE JERICO!," behind her a missle launched shooting mini missles from it, a sound wave came behind her creating a huge gust of wind, some of their hats blown off in the wind. "You did it again Rare," one of the soliders said. She opened an ice chest, with some alcoholic beverages in them. She took a quick gulp of one of the beverages and put it back. They went back to their trucks, Sugar Cookie was walking over to Rarity's truck.

"Im sorry this is the Fun Truck, Normal Trucks are over there", Rarity smiled.

"Come on, Im your best friend."

"Im tired, I will be a best friend when we get back to lovely Equestria", she shut her door. The trucks drove once again on the road. Rarity got a call from Cinnamon Spice.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"How was the demonstration?"

"Fantastic, you should have seen it, anyhoof Im going back to Equestria so see you when I get there ok."

"Ok, Im going back to bed," Cinnamon yawned.

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I sent you?"

"Goodnight Rarity."

Rarity hung up her phone.

Moments later Rarity and the soliders were caught in a spot where terrorists were hiding. Rarity blacked out, she was screaming, something wrong happened, her mind grew fuzzy until she fell into deep consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity slowly opened her eyes, it was dark, chilly, and cold, she felt sore all over, she noticed she had a warm blanket on her. She noticed a small light coming from a little lantern, some moths were surrounding it, she tried standing up, she saw a box with a long cord stretching all the way into her covers, she took the box, and moved it around a little bit.

"You would want to put that down," said a stallion in the corner. She lifted the cover off her to realize the cord went into her heart, she panicked breathing heavily. The stallion was shaving his moustache, she looked at Rarity, he wore a sad smile.

"What did you do to me?"

"What I did, was save your life", the stallion helped her up, picking up the box and placing it in her hooves," You have to take that box wherever you go, you have what's called shrapnel trying to get into your heart, the machine stops it, get rid of the machine, you're a gonner."

"What is this machine?"

"It's powered by electromagnets, it took a while but I had to look hard, there's so much you need to know right now, no matter what—"

{Distant shouting}

"Do as I say, stand up, stand up, get beside me," the stallion ordered, Rarity just obeyed. She had no idea what was going on, all she could remember was the Jerico Missle, and being in Saddle Arabia. She thought she was gonna die. She had to stay alert. The pony in front of her had strange markings on his face, his cutie mark, was a Mask.

{pony speaking in Arabian}, the pony looked at the stallion near Rarity.

"He just said 'Hello Rarity, I have an offer to give to you'"

{pony speaking in Arabian}

"He also says 'He saw your launch of the Jerico missle, and is impressed, he wants you to build one."

Rarity's eyes grew wide, she was gonna tell them the plans of how to build a Jerico Missle, her entire country could be at stake, it was a powerful weapon anypony or thing would want their hooves, claws, or hands on.

"Rare, say yes," the stallion bumped her on the shoulder.

"I…uh…I refuse."

The pony had a disappointed look on his face, he walked closely to Rarity, then quickly grabbed her by her hair, she screamed in defence. The pony dragged her out of the room, guardsponies pointed their guns to the stallion's head. {pony speaking in Arabian}

{one of the guards speaking Arabian}

{the pony replying in Arabian}, he released her and put her face in a water well, holding her head in for 30 seconds, he released her, smacked her good in the cheek, she fell on the ground, struggling and holding onto the box that is making her survive, he picked her up again by her hair, throwing her against the wall. They left, along with the guardsponies, they shut the door. The stallion helped Rarity up.

30 minutes later…

The stallions name was, 'Big Brain', he met Rarity before in a previous convention. He had a family, five kids, and great job. He got captured seven months before Rarity, brutally torturing him, he survived, did everything they said, he always wondering if he was gonna take his last breath when he slept, he made a soup with carrots, peas, and noodles in it, and offered some to Rarity. She was wearing the blanket around her body. Holding the box in one hoof, eventually she set it down beside her.

"You can't play games with these guys their serious."

"There wanting to build a missle, thousands of ponies could die."

"True, Im not judging you," Brain replied finishing up his soup. It was silent in the room.

"I have an idea, it might work, but we have to be cautious."

"What's in your mind Rare?"

"OK, Im going to need those items on my workbench, I need a couple of those, and some of those," Rarity was pointing to random tools on a table, she accepted their challenge to build a Jerico Missle. They allowed her to get tools she needed for the project. She and Big Brain went into a different room, it had a large table, she set the supplies on her table, even giving her the blue prints from the Jerico. Against her better judgement, Rarity and Big Brain worked for several weeks on the missle. They kept working, Rarity doing 95% of the work, lending a hoof every now and then for her, Brain looked closely at the design of the missle itself," That doesn't look like a Jerico Missle."

"No, it's a Micro-Electromagnet," Rarity kept working on it, shrinking it to the size of a small circle. She didn't even need wires connected to her body.

"Extraordinary, this can power your heart to fifty lifetimes."

"Or, something big for fifty seconds."

She placed the small micro-electromagnet near her chest, as she quickly cut out the wires and put the electromagnet inside, it stuck on her glowing a shiny whitish color.

"How do you feel?". The stallion questioned.

"Better, now then let's get to the big guy," Rarity looked at a medium sized metal machine, they were going to make a pony-form of metal equipment. They worked for hours on the Metal. The Terrorists were watching them on a static like screen, that barely shows them.

{shouts in Arabian} 'What is she wearing?'

{another Pony says in Arabian} 'It looks like a mini ball of light'

{says another one in Arabian} 'If Im not mistaken that's an electromagnet, how the hay did they make one so small?'

{the first one} 'Where is the missle?'

{second} 'I don't see it'

{first} 'Get them, now'

"Rarity, somepony is coming."

"I was almost done with this."

The terrorists ran into the room, the elader walked in front of them. He looked at the electromagnet on her chest," You're a clever pony."

"You spoke normal all this time?", Rarity asked.

"Our world is full of surprises Rare, so are you, your not building the missle, are you?"

Rarity showed them the bundle of metal," It's still a work in progress, this missle will be done soon to your wishes."

The pony slowly walked to the machine, then looked at the blueprints," Bring me 'Big Brain'."

The guardsponies took him roughly, he was thrown to the ground harshly, he was being held by a guardpony, the main one of the group took a metal prong and picked up a hot piece of charcoal.

"Open your mouth", the main one told Big Brain, the guardpony beside him forced his mouth open.

"What are you guys doing?"

"He is no use to her."

"Wait, I need him, he's a good assistant", Rarity said stuttering little. She wanted him to be safe.

"You have three days, to build my Jerico Missle," the main one told her. The main pony left the room, the guardsponies followed him, even the one guarding Big Brain left the room. Rarity couldn't stand these guys anymore. She went immediately back to work, working harder than she ever did.

"You have been working for several hours Rare, take a rest."

"Your gonna see your family, Im gonna make sure of it."

A couple days went by…

Rarity and Big Brain designed a metal machine, it would allow one pony to fit in there, it was in the shape of a pony, it was bulletproof, there was four legs, a place for the tail and mane, and equipt with packs of flamethrowers built in, just in case for emergencies, they almost had it ready, it was fully functionable, easy to get in to, Rarity called it 'Iron Pony Mark 1'.

"It looks fantastic, we need to charge the suit."

"Good idea Brain, I'll get inside," Rarity climbed into the suit, she had plugs attached on the chest, the suit needed to charge, one of the items on the table was a laptop computer, it gives the suit energy, it had to fully be complete with it for the suit to work. The terrorists watched the screen, they were impatiently waiting, they noticed she never actually did make the Jerico Missle, instead a pony-sized metal Machine, this upsetted their master," WHAT THE HAY! I GAVE THEM FOREVER TO BUILD THIS MISSLE, AND THEY DID NOT DELIEVER," his hoof slammed on the table with every word, his soliders were waiting for his next command," Slaughter her, and the Brain pony, now." The soliders carried their weapons and went out of their room.

"37%...42%,"Brain read the monitor, rarity was sweating mildly, trying not to get to excited, after all they could die today.

"Do you think our 'stuff' will work if they open the door?" Rarity pointed to the handle on the door, covered with packs of explosives, it would trigger whoever opened it from the other side to explode.

"I think it's overkill, but yes it's gonna work…75%.. almost there..85%..90%...struggling at 91%, COME ON!, he shook the monitor briefly. The soldiers were running fast to their door.

"Were screwed."

"Let's pray that the explosive thingy works Brain."

They rushed to the door, they prepared to kick the door open with their hooves, when they did, it set off the trap, and the soilders bodies evaporated into burnt flesh.

"How is it?", Rarity asked.

"Dang! You were right, quite a show."

The pony looked at the screen once more,"97%, were running out of time, Im gonna buy you some time," he ran towards the previously exploded door and picked up one of their rifles, and ran off.

"STICK TO THE PLAN BIG BRAIN, STICK TO THE PLAN."

Big Brain ran throughout the long passageway there were times when he run into a fork in the road, meaning alternate paths instead of one, he chose the right one most of the time, shooting at any incoming ponies along the way," This is nothing like 'Call of Pony'", he spoke as he finished off more of them. Back where Rarity was, it was struggling at 99%, it was so close, she could hear distant voices coming closer, closer, and closer, she shut her eyes tightly preparing for the worst, then, 100%, the screen turned off, and the entire room's light shut off instantly, the guards made it to the room, they couldn't see a thing, Rarity's electromagnet of course shined pure white, next thing the guards knew, they got beaten by a Metal Pony, they died soon afterwards, Rarity made her way out of the room, punching and using her Iron body to take care of baddies and make them get away from her, she thought about using her flamethrowers but she chose to wait and see what the road ahead led to.

Big Brain ran across a hallway he was greeted by hundreds of Arabian ponies with weapons.

Rarity made her way across when she heard gunshots and distant screaming, it sounded familiar, the master was shooting several times at somepony, she ran to the noise, being careful not to trip. After firing one more bullet at the wounded pony, he made his way to the exit where Rarity was running, he pointed his gun angrily, and shot a dozen rounds at her. It didn't affect her. She was protected by the armor, she ignored the bullets, went up to him, and hit him in the stomach sending him flying towards a wall full of explosives, she looked to her right to see a wounded Big Brain, she looked back at him.

"Go to hell," she fired the flame throwers at him causing an effect on the explosives around him, his body was on fire, he was still standing screaming in pain for around thirty seconds until he fell lifeless. She had her view on Big Brain, she ran up to him and opened her mask to reveal her face," Come on Big Brain, let's get out of here."

"Im gonna die, you'd best be on your way."

"Im not leaving."

"Get out of this hellhole,return to Equestria, be a free mare."

"Im gonna get you out don't say such things," her eyes were watering.

"Rare, don't waste your life, spend your time with ponies you love. My family is dead, Im gonna visit my family," he started dosing off into space, he was gone. Rarity kissed his forehead. And slowly put her mask back on and walked on by. When Rarity was outside, thousands of Arabian Ponies she saw, standing on nearby hill tops, perfectly stationed, they started shooting wildly at Iron Pony, she responded with her flamethrowers, she severely burned alive several ponies, while she kept walking she spot her equipment, her brand 'Rarity Industries', it contained parts of her Jerico Missle, she decided to take that down as well with her firepower, it exploded greatly sending a massive fireball in the air and onto her enemies, she decided to try her equipped Jetpacks out. She slowly started to fly out at a fast rate, she barely could speak even if she wanted to, her hooves at her sides, she was going at a fast rate, her suit started leaning a bit, this is when she knew this was gonna hurt, she couldn't control her landing properly, causing her to land harshly in sand.

Ten minutes later she got out of her suit, sweaty as ever. She was far away from the Arabian pony's camp, she looked way ahead of her, it was nothing but sand, it started to get really hot, she started having illusions in her head, she tried shaking it off by walking. She walked slowly away leaving her armor to be covered in the sand. She kept walking till eventually she fell face down on the ground, a little bit of sand in her mouth, she quickly spat it out, she felt nausea in her, her stomach was weak, she was about to give in letting death take her. After about a half hour later she eventually sat up, then standed up, taking on the intense dessert winds, her eyes were watery, she was thirsty and hungry , all she had was water and soup for a while, she remembered throwing up twice in that cave. "I pray for an iced Tea, and strawberry Shortcake, please."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Had My Eyes Open

In a dry dry desert, a white unicorn stood there in the middle of the bland sandy land. She closed her eyes thinking about Spike, Cinnamon Spice, the night she had with Black Ink, she was a huge fan of the solider 'Captain Equestria', she still had all the comics, including remakes, and rereleases. She had dozens of her movies, some in mint condition, she was about to give up hope, until her ears picked up sounds of helicopters, it was like a distant light, if you ran to it, it might speed away from you, and you lose your energy from running and slow down. She heard them louder, until she saw them behind her, she was overjoyed, it was her team.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!", Rarity waved her hoof around in the warm air, they landed near her, " I hope there are Hay Fries on that plane, or at least water," Rarity said out loud, slowly walking toward the helicopters. Sugar Cookie ran up to her, "RARITY," he gave her a big hug. She returned it sobbing. "It's ok, It's ok, I got you, come on lets go," they walked toward the aircraft, and got on board. They carried her towards a hospital bed on the aircraft. They gave her ice cold water, and some hay fries.

"How did you guys know, this is what I wanted/ Your amazing," Rarity said drinking as much water as she could in one gulp. She still felt sad for the fate of 'Big Brain'.

At Equestria Convention Center…

A whole crowd of ponies, were waiting for her to return to lovely Equestria, among the people, waiting there were Cinnamon Spice and Spike. Spike had red eyes from before. The aircraft landed safely on the ground, out came 'Sugar Cookie' who had a hoof over an exhausted Rarity.

"Look who it is, Rarity", Cinnamon greeted and hugged her. She kept going to see a happy dragon looking at her.

"Red eyes, a few tears from your lost boss?"

"Tears of joy, I don't have to go job hunting."

"Yeah well vacation's over, I'll see you later Spike, Im tired," she went into the convention center. She wanted to talk about the incident in Saddle Arabia, since plenty of ponies would question her about her so called trip, also how she literally almost built a missle for the terrorists. Even the loss of an alley.

"Mr. Spike, Agent Shining Armor, Im with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Shield, you mean Strategic Homeland…"

"It's still a work in process, we need to go over the effects of Ms. Rarity's escape."

"Tell you what, next week I'll schedule you for an appointment at Rarity Industries, how does next Friday sound," asked the dragon.

"Friday is good, Thank you Spike," Shining Armor stood beside him, as they were in the crowd of ponies, rarity wanted to make a speech about the incident in Saddle Arabia. Black Ink was there sitting in the front with all the other reporters.

"I heard you did it with Rarity before she left, you must feel lucky."

"I..guess, but dude, she almost died, that's sorta off-topic."

Rarity just laid down doing a pose on the ground while eating some hay fries.

"Sorry guys, Im gonna rest here, Im also hungry, do you mind just sitting down, don't feel like standing up", the ponies crouched down over the tired Rarity. Black Ink felt guilty for being there, thinking his appearance might affect her. She gave him a small smile, when he replied with," Ms. Rarity, what happened back there?", Rarity started to stand up which the crowd standed as well.

"I learned that other ponies wanted my missle, and go to great lengths, to get it in their hooves, dangerous waters, however I making them shallow, don't take this the wrong way but I saw innocent Equestrian ponies die, from the very weapons I designed. That is why, starting right now—"

"Damn, she's gonna do it", Cinnamon mumbled to himself.

"-Im shutting down 'Rarity Industries'"

Almost all the ponies gasped at the news.

"If you don't like it, I apologize, but I feel like it's the best thing, for this country, now if you excuse me-", she said as she walked off the stage.

"I need to think about some things.", she walked across the room, out the door.

"Everypony, remain calm," Cinnamon got on stage, trying to protect their company's image, "What we should be happy about is that, Rarity's back, and she's better than ever-"


End file.
